


Dominami

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Tail Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per il drabblethon del gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Prompt: Vegeta non stava mai sopra nel loro intricato gioco sessuale, ma quella volta Frieza glielo concesse





	1. Chapter 1

-Ehi, Vegeta- aveva detto Frieza sdraiandosi sul letto con le gote leggermente arrossate.  
-Fai di me ciò che desideri- aveva concluso, guardando il viso del sayian altrettanto rosso e sfatto riempirsi di sorpresa.  
Era tornato poche ore prima da una missione particolarmente impegnativa che lo aveva lasciato stremato ma soddisfatto. Ci avevano impiegato quasi cinque giorni a buttare giù l’armata di quel pianeta sconosciuto ma particolarmente dotato di forza. Lui e i suoi compagni sayian avevano dato il meglio di loro stessi per eseguire l’ordine di prenderlo senza danneggiarlo troppo e alla fine ci erano riusciti, ma Vegeta non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Temeva di averci messo troppo, temeva di tornare da Frieza e di sentirsi dire che non aveva svolto bene il suo lavoro e che l’avrebbe trovato arrabbiato o semplicemente irritato.  
Invece, al contrario dei suoi timori, aveva visto che era rilassato e tranquillo, tanto che si era complimentato con i tre guerrieri per la Vittoria e, dopo che era uscito dalla vasca di rianimazione lo aveva chiamato al suo scouter.  
-Raggiungimi nei miei alloggi appena ti liberi- gli aveva ordinato con voce calma e autoritaria.   
Il principe aveva obbedito e lo aveva trovato intento a versare del vino in due calici di cristallo.   
-Mi complimento con te per l’ottimo lavoro svolto, Vegeta- gli aveva detto, porgendogli uno dei due calici.  
Avevano brindato a lungo e Frieza aveva voluto sapere ogni dettaglio della sua impresa.   
Ora, bisogna specificare che il tiranno aveva una scarsa tolleranza agli alcolici, per cui gli era bastato bere un solo bicchiere in più per iniziare ad avere gli occhi appannati e la testa leggera.   
Vegeta, al contrario, si sentiva ancora bene, questo grazie alla sua resistenza all’alcool, più prolungata rispetto a quella dell’altro.  
Ma Frieza doveva essere anche di ottimo umore per avergli davvero detto di fare ciò che voleva con il suo corpo. Il dittatore non gli aveva mai permesso di dominarlo, era sempre lui ad avere il controllo della situazione, sempre lui a stare sopra e a fargli perdere la testa.   
Ma ora si ritrovava tra le gambe dell’uomo, la lingua posata sulla sua pelle rosa e gli occhi presi a fissare il suo viso contorto dall’eccitazione. Stava scoprendo che a Frieza piaceva essere tormentato, infatti lo aveva costretto a tenere le cosce aperte e ora lo stava costellando di morsi e succhiotti sulla zona inguinale, tra l’attaccatura delle gambe e il membro, ma evitando accuratamente i genitali. Si soffermò sui lembi di pelle rosei che circondavano la base del suo pene, sulla ghiandola simile ad un clitoride, posizionata sempre sulla base. La morse delicatamente e poi la succhiò, riempiendosi le orecchie dei gemiti alti del compagno. Vegeta gli afferrò una gamba, facendolo sussultare, e prese a morderne la carne morbida e profumata, lasciando grossi lividi su di essa. Il giorno dopo lo avrebbe ucciso, visto che le gambe erano un punto che lasciava spesso scoperto anche in pubblico e quindi i segni di sarebbero stati visibili per qualche giorno ancora, ma al principe non importava. Non voleva certo lasciarsi sfuggire quella possibilità di averlo alla sua mercé.   
Frieza mugolò più forte e inarcò la schiena quando sentì la lingua del giovane toccare la pelle violacea del suo membro eretto ed eccitato, le sue mani bianche e affusolate andarono ad afferrargli i capelli, in un vano tentativo di spingerlo via.  
-Sta fermo!- disse Vegeta e la cosa suonò quasi come un ordine mentre gli afferrava i polsi e gli spostò le mani dai suoi capelli. Frieza ebbe un fremito e si mise l’unghia nera del pollice tra i denti, socchiudendo gli occhi per riuscire a vederlo meglio.   
-Quanta veemenza, Vegeta- sussurrò, poi si morse il labbro inferiore.  
-Fallo di nuovo-   
La coda scimmiesca di Vegeta si agitò convulsamente e i suoi occhi si accesero, mentre la sua espressione rimase impassibile. Fu in quel momento che comprese che avrebbe potuto osare ancora di più e gli si mise a cavalcioni sul petto, parandogli davanti agli occhi la sua erezione.   
-Succhia- ordinò e quello non perse tempo. Con una mano gli afferrò la gamba e con l’altra si guidò il membro del principe tra le labbra nere. Il giovane gemette vistosamente quando sentì la lingua del più grande passargli su tutta la lunghezza, accarezzandolo dolcemente.   
Quante volte era capitata una cosa simile? Di sicuro non era una cosa di routine che Frieza si abbassasse a fargli un pompino, ma vederlo così, brillo ed eccitato solo per lui lo fece emozionare come mai nella vita.   
La coda di Vegeta si agitò ancora e scivolò lentamente tra le gambe aperte e piegate del tiranno. La punta gli sfiorò ancora il membro, facendo gemere il più grande direttamente su di lui. La fece scivolare sulla sua asta, accarezzandole diverse volte, dandogli una sensazione stranissima essendo la coda coperta di sottili e morbidi peli scuri. Era come essere accarezzati da un animale.   
Frieza gemette più forte quando la sentì andare sotto il suo membro e stuzzicare la sua apertura, bagnandola con le secrezioni del suo membro di cui si era impregnata. D’istinto le sue gambe si chiusero in maniera poco convinta ma Vegeta gli afferrò la coscia destra con la mano e la costrinse all’esterno.   
-Tieni le gambe aperte- ordinò sicuro di sé stesso. Ormai aveva preso confidenza con la cosa e aveva capito che Frieza non aveva intenzione di ribaltare le posizioni. Poteva dominarlo come meglio credeva e la cosa non avrebbe portato conseguenze.   
Che goduria.  
La coda di Vegeta passava dal membro del compagno alla sua apertura con un ritmo frenetico, stimolandolo e provocandogli spasmi mentre ancora aveva la sua erezione tra le labbra   
-B… bas… ta!-   
La voce femminile e roca di Frieza risuonò nelle sue orecchie come fosse un campanello d’allarme e si fermò.   
Che non gli piacesse quello che stava facendo? Lo aveva forse infastidito od offeso in qualche modo? Ma cosa più importante, per quale ragione si stava preoccupando così tanto?  
Lo guardò con aria interrogativa e poi comprese: Frieza stava per avere un orgasmo. Lo capì dal modo in cui lo guardava, dai suoi respiri e dai suoi. Il suo volto parlava da solo.  
Senza dire niente ma con un’espressione di soddisfazione sul viso, Vegeta si posizionò con il bacino tra le sue gambe e se le mise sulle spalle, facendolo stare piegato. Poi strusciò l’erezione sulla sua.  
-Che cosa vuoi, Frieza?- gli sussurrò vedendo la sua espressione di supplica.   
L’imperatore si morse le labbra e non rispose. Quel briciolo di lucidità che ancora aveva gli stava intimando di non rispondere a quella provocazione. Il principe quindi riprese a muovere il bacino e lo guardò chiudere gli occhi e digrignare le labbra.   
Gli buttò le braccia sul collo, tirandolo più verso il suo viso.   
-Che cosa vuoi, Frieza?- ripeté il ragazzo -Voglio che tu me lo dica chiaramente-  
Le dita di Frieza si spostarono sui ciuffi di capelli neri sulla nuca e li strinsero. Non ne poteva più, ma non voleva nemmeno dargliela vinta così facilmente. Però Vegeta non sembrava essere d’accordo con la cosa visto che non smetteva di strusciarsi su di lui.  
-Cazzo, prendimi! Ora!- gridò con voce rotta e Vegeta sorrise.  
Quella era una soddisfazione che valeva più della conquista di mille pianeti.  
Esaudì il suo desiderio ed entrò nel suo corpo, godendosi la sua espressione che passò dal dolore, al rilassamento e, infine, al godimento più puro. Le unghie nere dell’uomo graffiarono la pelle delle sue spalle e della nuca, mentre si spingeva in lui con movimenti lenti e secchi, ascoltando i suoi gemiti di piacere.  
Mentre lo faceva suo si godeva la sua faccia arrossata dall’alcool e dall’eccitazione. Ebbe il dubbio che Frieza avesse intenzionalmente bevuto così tanto proprio per quello scopo. L’alcool lo aveva aiutato a rilassarsi perché sapeva che in condizioni normali e stando lucido non avrebbe mai permesso al sayian di prenderlo e di dominarlo.  
Vegeta gli prese le gambe e le alzò di più sopra le spalle, poi gli baciò la pelle vicino al ginocchio, leccandola e succhiandola.  
La visione del suo signore sottomesso e sfatto lo rese fiero e orgoglioso, mai si sarebbe aspettato una svolta simile nella loro relazione. Stava forse a significare che Frieza si fidava di lui se gli permetteva di dominarlo?  
Vegeta non lo sapeva, come non sapeva se l’avesse fatto apposta a bere di più, ma in quel momento non gli importava poi molto. Voleva solo godersi quell’istante e non pensare a niente.   
Voleva farlo godere, voleva farlo suo e, soprattutto, voleva che Frieza capisse che quell'inversione di ruoli, così improvvisa e inaspettata, per lui significava molto e, mentre entrambi raggiungevano il culmine, Vegeta lo guardò negli occhi rossi e lucidi, baciandolo appassionatamente.


	2. Giochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt "giochi"

Frieza lo sovrastava ma non era lui ad avere il controllo della situazione. Teneva le mani ai lati della testa del sayian,disteso sul morbido letto bianco e gli teneva fermi i polsi con le mani abbronzate. L’imperatore era praticamente a quattro zampe su di lui, le gote rosse e l’espressione imbarazzata. Sapeva quando piacessero questi “giochi" a Vegeta ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi così scoperto. D’altronde gli piaceva essere dominato ogni tanto, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
-Che c’è, Frieza? Nervoso?- domandò il principe con un ghigno sadico mentre muoveva la coda scimmiesca tra le gambe rosee e divaricate del suo signore che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Il membro retrattile non era ancora uscito dalle labbra poiché Vegeta continuava a stimolarlo con la coda: accarezzava la ghiandola posta sul davanti, separava le labbra per insinuarsi dentro facendolo tremare e bagnando il suo stesso pelo con le secrezioni. Il lubrificante che il sayian aveva proposto di usare quando avevano iniziato giaceva aperto sul letto. La coda di Vegeta ne era ricoperta e continuava a muoversi tra le gambe dell’uomo e si godeva la sua espressione eccitata e imbarazzata.   
Amava proprio quei giochi e mentre lo sentiva ansimare pensava che si sarebbe messo d’impegno per inventarne sempre di nuovi.


	3. Gioco di bocche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt "gioco di bocche"

Le labbra scure dell’imperatore avevano come l’effetto di stregarlo. Vegeta le guardava muoversi mentre parlava, non ne poteva fare a meno, stringeva i pugni quando si vedeva mordersi il labbro inferiore quando era intento a riflettere o a lavorare intensamente.  
La bocca di Frieza era piccola e aggraziata ma sapeva fare male sia con le parole sia con la fisicità, quando lo rimproverava di non aver svolto correttamente il suo dovere e quando, durante i loro incontri negli alloggi privati del tiranno, gli lasciavano segni sulla pelle.  
Vegeta aveva iniziato a fare altrettanto, sfidandolo con la sua voce, contestando i suoi discorsi e alzando i toni quando discutevano. Vegeta non lo sapeva ma a Frieza piaceva quel tratto del suo carattere, gli piaceva quando si faceva di faccia e adorava quando cercava di bloccarlo al letto per mordere ogni lembo di pelle e carne morbida allo stesso modo in cui lo faceva lui.   
Era un gioco di bocche e Frieza adorava ricoprire il suo principe con lividi scuri, succhiotti e graffi, ma sempre in maniera aggraziata e fine, come si addiceva al suo rango.  
Vegeta, d’altra parte, era animalesco.  
Non si faceva scrupoli a morderlo sulle braccia, sul collo e sulle gambe, parti che l’imperatore lasciava per lo più scoperte, come se volesse marchiare il territorio, come se volesse dimostrare che quella era roba sua.  
Frieza lo apprezzava.   
Era un gioco di bocche che non avrebbe visto vincitori.


End file.
